Just Because of a Present
by l1n21
Summary: It's Ginny birthday during the trio's 6th year. The present she receives from Harry causes her to spend more time with him making boyfriend, Dean, jealous. I hope you enjoy reading it if you do. COMPLETE
1. Present 1

Disclaimer: Okay. All the characters I use were not invented by me. (Author curses, silently so her parents don't hear her.) JK is just letting me borrow them to play with. She really is a lovely woman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JUST BECAUSE OF A PRESENT  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up one morning. It was freezing cold as she sat up stretching in her whiter and pink flannel pyjamas. It took her a second to realise why she had butterflies causing havoc in her stomach. She crawled to the end of the bed and climbed through the curtains, pulling the purple dressing gown with her.  
  
It was Saturday so Ginny had slept in. The magical clock to the side of her bed said 'Too late to be in bed. Get up you lazy bugger.' She giggled at it and opened the door happily. She glided down the staircase, pausing at the window. Outside it was snowing. She saw Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all battling, laughing and joking, throwing snow balls, making snowmen and angles, ice skating on the newly frozen lake. Obviously there was no Slytherins taking part.  
  
Bouncing into the common room, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione all sitting in their favourite chairs in front of a blazing fire. On the table, were seven brightly coloured, wrapped presents. Ginny let them chat for a couple of minutes while she tried to decipher what was in the packages before letting them know of her presence.  
  
"Hem, hem." Harry started. He Umbridge impression always made him quite jumpy and unfortunately for him, she liked to tease. Ron and Hermione shouted out to her, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY." Hermione ran over to her and gave her a hug. She pulled Ginny over to the table and plopped back down in her chair. Ginny hugged her brother and kissed his cheek. She looked over at Harry and smiled at him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Gin." He said quietly. She and Harry were slowly becoming good friends. He talked to her about Sirius and the prophesy made about him and she told him about Tom Riddle, his diary and the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Thanks." She replied. She looked into his intense, sorrow filled eyes for a few more seconds before turning away, parking herself on the floor and rubbing her hands together hungrily at the pile of gifts sitting in front of her. "Where to start?" She giggled.  
  
Ginny picked up the smallest gift. It was from Bill. He had sent her from Egypt a precious, emerald from one of the old wizard tombs. He had had it embossed onto a white gold bracelet that she immediately slid over her wrist. Attached was a Birthday note with Bills happy returns for her day, wishing he could be there with her. From then, Ginny opened presents from Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione and her parents. She noticed that Percy still hadn't come back to the family. She hated him being away, even if he was the most annoying, he was still her brother and she loved him. She felt a single silent tear fall down her right cheek and she brushed it away, hoping no one noticed.  
  
For an hour the four friends just sat by the fire, eating the birthday breakfast Harry and Ron had been given from Dobby. Hermione announced that she needed to do some studying. Ron followed her to the library stating that it would take him a lifetime to finish his potions essay. Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a few minutes. Ginny was slightly disappointed that Harry had not given her a gift. She had thought that they were becoming good friends. At that moment a very wet Dean and Seamus trailed into the room. They could hear the Fat Lady, tutting at them as she closed shut.  
  
Dean looked over and smiled. "Hey, sexy. Happy Birthday." He leaned over and kissed her. "You finally got up then. I'll just take a shower, and then I'll meet you back down here to give you your pressie. Kay?"  
  
"Sure. I should get dressed too." She stood up, dumped the screwed up paper in the fire and gathered the presents in her arms. "Harry, could you open that for me please?" She used a free finger to point to girls' dormitory entrance.  
  
"Yup. See you later, Gin." He held the door open for her as she climbed the staircase. "Oh Ginny. Before I forget - after lunch, meet me outside the great hall so I can give you your gift. Okay?"  
  
Ginny beamed. She was thrilled. She nodded enthusiastically and tried to wave, but failed. Harry shut the door and Ginny raced up the stairs, dumped her presents on her bed and jumped on the spot shaking her hands in the air. She picked up a clean towel and walked with a bouncy step into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Right that was chapter 1. I hope you liked it. It was my birthday recently and that's where I got the inspiration to write this from. My boyfriend, James gave me the idea with the present he gave me and then I remembered something that was written about Ginny in Chamber of Secrets. I wonder if you can guess what it is.  
  
I don't actually know when Ginny's birthday is and I don't think many people do so I just decided to have it at the beginning of December, which is when my birthday is. I love that time of year (not just because it's when my birthday is) and I love snow, even though we never get any down here in London.  
  
One thing about this story is that I don't like the Ginny/Dean arrangement, not many writers do, but it will change in my story eventually. I want to keep him in the picture for a while longer.  
  
I don't have anything else to add at the moment except for REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker 


	2. Present 2

Thanks to all who reviewed. I really love reading what you think about the way I write and what I write. Keep reading and I will (hopefully) continue to please you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JUST BECAUSE OF A PRESENT  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It was half past one. Harry was in the great hall with Ron and Hermione, finishing his lunch. Along the table, Ginny was sitting very close to Dean, feeding him a chocolate éclair. As he licked her finger, she squealed and giggled. When Harry had finished with his food, he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, left them chatting, or arguing as they usually were, and walked over to the redhead.  
  
About a metre away from them, dean leaned forward and kissed Ginny. Harry was slightly put off by it but finally made them aware he was standing behind them.  
  
"Oh Harry hi. I'll just be with you." Ginny said. Dean gave her a questioning look. "Harry's going to give me my birthday present. I'll see you later baby." She kissed his cheek and then a bit longer on the mouth. "Bye."  
  
"See you. See ya later Harry." Dean said. He waved at them and Harry nodded. Ginny slipped her hand into his and grinned widely. "So? Where's my present?"  
  
"It's at Hagrid's hut. He's been looking after it for me for a couple of days." Harry replied. "You might wanna grab your cloak. It's pretty cold out there." He said eyeing her thin robes.  
  
"Okay. Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes." She dashed off up the marble staircase to Gryffindor tower. While Harry was waiting, Ron and Hermione came out of the hall.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione frowned at him. "I thought you were going to give Ginny her birthday present? Why are you standing here?"  
  
"I am. Ginny just went to get her cloak. We have to go to Hagrid's." Harry responded. "What are you guys gonna do?"  
  
"Well, um, since you're asking-" Ron said. He looked at Hermione questioningly. She nodded at him and he continued. "-the thing is, well, me and Hermione-"  
  
"Hermione and I." she corrected quietly. Ron looked a bit annoyed but continued.  
  
"Sorry. Hermione and I are, kinda going out now." Ron finished and looked uncertainly at Harry.  
  
"Where are you go- OH?" Harry's eyes widened. Ron's face changed from fearful to relieved as Harry's face grew into a smile.  
  
"You're-you're okay with it?" Hermione said.  
  
Harry laughed at her. "Why wouldn't I be? It's great. Finally."  
  
"What's great?" Ginny joined the group looking incredibly snug in her soft furry winter cloak (a birthday gift from Fred and George). She tucked her arm through Harry's and looked on curiously.  
  
"Hermione and I are a couple." Ron stated proudly. He smiled at his new girlfriend and she kissed his cheek.  
  
Ginny looked slightly shocked for a moment. Her eyes narrowed. Then she looked quite hurt.  
  
"Is something wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked. She looked and sounded worried about her friend.  
  
"IS SOMETHING WRONG!? IS SOMETHING WRONG!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Ginny had tears forming in her eyes. Everyone in the entrance hall stopped and watched the Gryffindors exchange words, or rather watched Ginny shouting at two of them. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ON MY BIRTHDAY? I DON'T HAVE PERCY ALREADY NOW THIS! YOU'VE ONLY GONE AND STOLEN MY BLOODY THUNDER!"  
  
"WHAT? DON'T BE STUPID! NOBODY IS TALKING ABOUT IT!" Harry had only ever heard Hermione angry at Ron. By the look on Ron's face, so had he.  
  
"Nobody is talking about what?" Neville had come out of the great hall.  
  
"SEE? SEE? NOW THEIR TALKING ABOUT IT!" she shook her head at the couple. "I'm outta here." And she stormed out into the snow.  
  
"HELLO? What is nobody talking about?" Neville looked like he was going to get annoyed if nobody established his existence.  
  
Harry stared after Ginny. "Ask Ron and Hermione." And with that he ran out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 finished. This chapter was kind of an extra until I had found the right way to write in Harry giving his present. I also wanted to get somewhere in the story Ron and Hermione getting together and I felt that early on would be better even though I won't use their relationship for other reasons until later in the story.  
  
I got the idea for the 'stolen thunder bit' from Friends, Series 7, Episode 1 (If you have read my profile, you will find out that I am a huge Friends fan.) I know the reaction they got from Ginny wasn't like her character but I needed some way of getting her and Harry outside of the castle and away from the others.  
  
At the end of the chapter Neville is shouting. This also is unlike his character; however I feel that after being in the DA and taking part in the Department of Mysteries adventure, he has grown in confidence. Maybe sometime in my fic he will ask Luna out, although I doubt it because I don't like to shadow the main couple in my writing and I'm already doing that with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this instalment. Don't forget-REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker. 


	3. Present 3

Hiya. I'm really getting into this story now. I'm glad you all like it so much. I don't know what I'd do with out ff.net. I come on here when I'm taking a break from homework. It really helps me to forget all the trouble that school is because I just love writing these stories, especially if you guys like them too. In this chapter we find out what Harry's present is. Enjoy. Luv Sexy Seeker.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Ginny stormed out into the snow. A gush of ice cold wind hit her face and as she stomped down the steps, she pulled he cloak tighter around herself to conserve the warmth. She tears rolling down her cheeks, making them even colder than the rest of her face. She stopped for a second and stared around her. The day had gotten colder and so more people had gone back to the castle, to the warmth of the fires in their common rooms. Even so, there were a couple of groups still playing in the snow.  
  
Ginny decided to walk down to the lake. As she walked she left a trail of footprints getting deeper in the snow the further she went. She also had to dodge a few stray flying snowballs. "SORRY!" the person who threw the ball had shouted, but Ginny made no recollection of hearing them.  
  
"GINNY! WAIT - GINNY!" She heard Harry calling to her but she ignored him and ran faster. She knew though that he wouldn't leave her. When she arrived at the edge of the ice-capped lake, her hair had changed from red to snow-white. If it weren't for the snow, she surely would have sat down.  
  
Harry caught up to her just as she reached the lake. She let out a heavy sob and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Ginny didn't want sympathy so she pushed him away and started walking away again.  
  
"Ginny, don't. Talk to me." Harry pulled her towards him again, but not into a hug. He firmly held the top of her arms to stop her from getting away and struggling. "Why does this bother you so much? I thought you'd be happy for them. What's so wrong about it?"  
  
Ginny sobbed aloud again, tears now freely falling down her face. "I don't know. Harry, I don't know why I hate them so much for doing this. If they had done it any other day I would be happy but - I just -" Ginny couldn't carry on. She sobbed into Harry's chest.  
  
"Come with me." Harry began to lead her somewhere.  
  
"I don't want to go and see Ron and Hermione yet. I'd be so embarrassed." Ginny held back.  
  
"We're not going to see Ron and Hermione. I was going to give you your birthday present." Harry replied, looked strangely at her, laughing.  
  
"Oh. That's okay then. Let's go." She began to drag him toward Hagrids hut. He walked slowly beside her, holding her hand. Her hand felt at home only when it was within someone else's. She just wasn't sure if tat someone else was anyone, or just Harry.  
  
They arrived at Hagrid's hut in no time, dodging more snowballs on the way. Harry stepped up to knock on the door and stepped back to the ground to avoid being hit by the out swing of it.  
  
"I hope you like what I got you." Harry said after a few seconds silence. Hagrid still hadn't answered their knock after a few minutes so Harry went to knock once more. This time he noticed a note that had been rolled up and stuck in the keyhole. "Hey, what's this?" He said. Harry pulled the note out and unrolled it.  
  
"I don't know. Read it maybe." Ginny replied sarcastically.  
  
"All right. No need to get sarcastic." Harry cleared his throat and read aloud to Ginny. "Dear Harry, I had to go into the . . . forest - I can't read his writing very well - and I wasn't sure what time you were bringing the birthday girl for her gorgeous kit - opps, mustn't give that away - for her present. I left the key under the loose step - aha, here it is." He fished around under the step and produced a large rusting key in his hand. "I put the box containing the - present - on the table. Say happy birthday to Ginny for me. From Hagrid." As he opened the door, he said, "Hi Ginny, I'm Hagrid. Happy Birthday. Come and get your present." He held the door open and waved her inside as she giggled at him.  
  
Ginny rushed over to the table that had a cardboard box a top it. Harry pulled her back. "Hey. I want my present." She frowned at him.  
  
"In a minute. Sit down and let me bring it to you." She sat down on the large by the unlit fire, narrowing her eyes at him. Harry turned around and in his hands he held a plate of cauldron cakes. "The other note said that Hagrid was sorry but he didn't have time to make a proper birthday cake for you and you'd better come and see him tomorrow when he is back from the forest. Um, we should take these with us. We won't be able to eat them straight off."  
  
Ginny giggled again. "Okay. Ron and Hermione ca have them." Harry laughed at her. "Now, PRESENT!" she yelled.  
  
Harry turned again and reached carefully into the box. "Ron told me ages ago, I think it was in second year, during the chamber thing, that you liked cats." He turned to face her and struggling in his arms was a tiny, smoky grey kitten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey. Did you like it? I said at the end of the first chapter that I got the idea for the present from what my boyfriend gave me this year. It was a tiny tabby kitten. I called her Biscuit. She is the sweetest cat in the whole world and she has taken an incredible liking to my dad's chin.  
  
I was totally taken by the idea of Ginny having a kitten and I thought that it would be a great present for Harry to get her because it's quite personal. I haven't yet written the next chapter but I have an idea of how Ginny is going to react. (I had written these three chapters before I posted them up.)  
  
In the next chapter, it will just have Ginny and Harry in Hagrid's hut and then for chapter 5 I will take them back to Ron and Hermione for them to see the kitten. I also would like some name ideas for Ginny's kitten if you are reviewing (which you will be) because I'm hopeless at making up names.  
  
You only have one more thing to do right now and that is REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker 


	4. Present 4

Alright, so Harry got Ginny a kitten. I wrote a list of my favourite name suggestions for my kitty and picked one out of a hat because that is the only way I would be able to choose one. In the end the one I choose I felt didn't fit with what I wanted so I had to pick about 7 times (there was only 7 in the hat anyway. Heehee) and I still have two. Enjoy the latest instalment. Luv sexy seeker.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The kitten stared at Ginny through its bright green eyes and mewed. Ginny stared right back. "Oh, my god." Her mouth fell open and her mind was unable to form any words. After a minute, Harry, still holding the kitten started laughing at her. Ginny was jerked out of her stupor by the sound. "He's - he or she?"  
  
"He." was stated plain and simply by Harry.  
  
"Aww. He's perfect. Can I hold him?" she turned her eyes from the kittens to Harry's with her eyebrows raised.  
  
Harry laughed again. "Of course you can. He's your kitten." He walked over to her, smiled. As he reached her, he grabbed the kitten, who had decided to climb up his arm. He put the kitten into Ginny's hands. She held it up in front of her face and it stopped struggling, stared at her, mewed and stretched it's paw towards Ginny's face. "So what are you going to call him?"  
  
Ginny sighed, her eyebrows still raised. "I don't know. He's too cute for just an ordinary name. Don't you think?"  
  
"Definitely. After all he belongs to you." Ginny looked up at him and giggled.  
  
"Wow Harry. I can't believe that you're giving me a kitten. Thank you so much." Ginny stood up, put the kitten on the oversized chair and gave Harry a hug. Harry hugged her back and she felt some tears prickling the back of her eyes.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry questioned when she had sat back down to play with her kitten. Harry had brought a load of toys for it as well. This included a furry mouse, some plastic fish and a tall scratching post with lots of different levels. "can you explain to me why you got so upset earlier? You know with Ron and Hermione and everything." His voice trailed off.  
  
Ginny whimpered. She opened her mouth, twirling the mouse around the kittens head while he tried to grab it. After a minutes silence he spoke. "What they have, they are so besotted by one another. You can really tell how much they're in love. I don't have that with Dean. Don't get me wrong, I like what we have. We get on really well, he's cute, funny, kind, everything a great boyfriend could be." Ginny got a mischievous look in her eyes. "He's not too bad at snogging either, but don't tell Ron I said that. He'd murder Dean. Dean's great. Much better than with Michael but I - I don't really know how to explain it." She stopped twirling the mouse after the cat's claw caught her finger. She sucked it for a second, looked up at Harry. "I'm sorry. That's not much help is it? All I know is that me and Dean won't last forever. Ron and Hermione, they will. I want to be in love with someone. I want to know that they love me back and I want it to last forever." Harry was listening intensely to what she was saying.  
  
"You'll have that eventually, but, hey, you're only fifteen. You've got your whole life to live. Ultimately you'll meet someone that will love you and cherish you forever. Because if one thing's true, then it's that you bloody well deserve it."  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry through her tears. "Thank you. . . Am I being selfish? I am, aren't I? Oh god, I can't believe I yelled at them for being in love. Oh I bet they hate me now. I'll never be able to go back to the tower. Help Harry." She wailed.  
  
"Hey. It'll be fine. I'll bet Ron and Hermione are sat in the tower worried about you. It's not like you to get upset like that. They're your best friends for god's sake. They never hate. Okay. Never think that." Harry got up and hugged her again.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Wonder who that is." Harry said. Ginny watched him as he moved towards the door to open it. When the out swinging entrance was no longer closed, Harry came face to face with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Professor." He managed through shock.  
  
"Harry. This is a pleasant surprise. And Miss Weasley. Happy Birthday. How has your day been so far?"  
  
"Thank you professor. It's been - interesting for lack of better words. She giggled.  
  
"Did you receive many wonderful gifts?" his eyes twinkled as hwe spoke. "That's always the best part of the day."  
  
Ginny giggled again. "I agree. Definitely the best part. And I got the most wonderful gift of all." She walked to the cardboard box and pulled out her kitten. Harry, who had by now shut the door, started blushing.  
  
"Oh how wonderful. He's precious. Mr Potter, what a wonderful friend you are." Harry blushed further. "Does he have a name?"  
  
"Not yet. I don't want anything too ordinary you see. Have you any ideas?" Ginny felt slightly anxious. Maybe because she had never been in a personal conversation with the headmaster before, as Harry had many times.  
  
"Hmm. I can't say I'm an expert at thinking of names for pets. Sorry but I don't think I can help you there." He laughed, his eyes sparkling harder than before. "I take It Hagrid' not around. Hmm. Oh well, I'll just catch him at dinner. I have a lot of work to do so I'd best leave -"  
  
"Smudge!" Ginny yelled having not been paying attention to the headmaster. "Humph. Or Dusty. I can't decide." She wailed. Harry and Dumbledore looked at her, clearly amused. "sorry." She said sheepishly.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "See you later." He smiled through his whole face and walked through the door. Harry watched him go, looked back at Ginny with raised eyebrows and burst out laughing.  
  
Ginny stared open-mouthed at him. Then her mouth curved into a smile and she started laughing too. "What a nice input to the conversation" he stared to lugh again.  
  
"Shut up. That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I did that." She was laughing so hard her sides hurt. Then she looked at the kitten, who was staring up at them through wide eyes, like they'd gone mad. The sight of a face that adorable made them gush and laugh again.  
  
Minutes later, both taking deep breathes, Harry had stopped laughing. They calmed down and Harry looked seriously at her. "Come on. We should go back to the tower. We need to put Smudge or Dusty there before dinner."  
  
"And I need to talk to Ron and Hermione." They gathered all of their things and the cat toys from another box along with the cat litter and food. Harry carried that box and Ginny shut Smudge or Dusty in the other where she cast a warming charm on it to stop him from getting cold on the walk up to the castle. She opened the door and the walked back through the deeper, still falling snow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: My longest chapter so far. Actually it's not, because I've just finished writing Chapter 5 and that one is about a page longer. I will post that one up in one week. What did you think of this one though? I want your opinions on the cat names. I like Smudge and my sister likes Dusty so we had a huge row over it.  
  
I wasn't too sure about the Dumbledore bit but I wanted a way to make this chapter longer. I think I might have gone a bit out of character for Dumbledore. I don't know.  
  
I can't wait to write more to this story. I can't wait to read your reviews so you'd better get to it. It's my favourite part so REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker 


	5. Present 5

Hi. Well I said that I would update after a week, and I am. I wrote this chapter even before I put chapter 4 up and I was hoping to get it on the website before today but no such luck. I couldn't be bothered to type it up and my dad was using the computer most of the week. I was even off school on Tuesday and Wednesday with a chest infection and I still didn't type it up. It's here now though because I felt it was my duty to post it. Sorry if you are impatient and hated waiting. Enjoy the latest chapter. Luv Sexy Seeker.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry and Ginny pushed the portrait hole open. Sitting on the couch in the middle of the room were two people, whose faces were hidden by each others. The only way you were able to tell who they were was by their hair. Bright red and incredibly bushy brown. For Harry it wasn't a sight he wanted to be seeing and he was sure that Ginny wouldn't wan to se it either. He looked over at her and sure enough her face was screwed up in disgust.  
  
She put down the open box she was carrying, looked over at Harry and said: "I thought you said that they would be worried about me?" Harry shrugged. The sound of her voice had not been acknowledged by the attached pair. She smiled wickedly and put a finger to her mouth to silence him. Harry fought the erge to laugh as she reached for the tiny kitten and creeped over to his two best friends.  
  
Ginny was shaking with silent laughter. She walked as quietly as she could and the kitten, who seemed to know something important was happening, stayed still and hushed in Ginny's arms.  
  
Just before Ginny was about to put the kitten on Hermione's back she pulled her lips apart from Ron's to breathe. Ron opened his eyes and yelled. Hermione was shocked and leapt up. Her head collided with Ginny's arm and she screeched.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Arghh!"  
  
"What the - BLOODY HELL!"  
  
All the time this was happening, Harry was standing away from them, wetting himself laughing. The kitten had been dropped onto the sofa when head hit arm and he was now sitting on the arm of the chair, mewing above all the noise.  
  
Once Hermione had recovered, she saw the kitten and gushed. "Oh my god. He's so sweet. Harry, I hate you!" She picked up Smudge or Dusty and held him in front of her nose. "Aww!"  
  
"WHAT? Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Because you got Ginny a gorgeous kitten and you didn't get me one." Her eyebrows were raised and Ron looked was staring at her with a bemused look on his face. "What's his name?" She directed at Ginny.  
  
"He doesn't have one yet. I was thinking either Smudge or Dusty." Ginny replied proudly. "Um, you guys, I'm -" She looked over at Harry for support but he just nodded at her. She sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was a class 'A' bitch. A class 'A' jealous Bitch."  
  
"You were jealous? Why?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Because it's obvious how much you guys love each other."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione went tomato red.  
  
"It's true you know. It is really obvious. Only you guys don't know it." They both looked sheepish as Harry said it.  
  
"Anyway, like I said, I'm really sorry and I hope you don't hate me. I couldn't stand it if you guys weren't talking to me." She smiled sadly. "But I would totally understand if you didn't, talk to me that is."  
  
"Ginny." Hermione walked over to her and put her free arm, the other still holding the kitten, around Ginny's shoulders. "We love you. We would never not talk to you. Right Ron?" She looked at her new snog partner.  
  
Ron jumped at his name being used. "Of course Gin. You're my baby sis -"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Um - favourite sister." Ron continued. "I love you more than I love Hermione." Harry winced. He shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Digging a very deep hole Ron!" Hermione said coolly.  
  
"But I love 'Mione in an entirely different way." She seemed to accept this response. "What I'm trying to say is if I stopped talking to you I would die of boredom. And mum would probably kill anyway." He smiled at her and put an arm around his sister. Harry sat on the sofa and started to relax. "Harry get up here." Hermione put Smudge or Dusty on a nearby table and they all shared a group hug.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said tearfully when they had all pulled apart. "I love you guys too." She bent don t pick up her new kitten but he was immediately take from her by Ron. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked angrily.  
  
"What did you say his name was?" Ron replied as if he hadn't heard her protest. "He's quite cute."  
  
"Quite cute! He's gorgeous. He can't have just any old name. It has too be special. Right Gin?" Hermione grabbed the cat and cradled him in her arms.  
  
"Yeah. It has to be special. I was thinking either Smudge or Dusty. You need to help me choose."  
  
"Smudge." Was Hermione's opinion.  
  
And "Dusty." Was decided by Ron.  
  
"How about you toss a galleon to decide." Harry suggested.  
  
"Hey that's a great idea, Harry! Whose got a galleon?" Ginny looked around at her friends and brother.  
  
"Sorry none."  
  
"I don't carry them with me. Sorry Gin."  
  
And "Since when did I have any bloody galleons?" were the replies.  
  
"Okay. So scrap that idea. Now how do I decide?"  
  
Hermione sat down heavily, thinking. "You could ask him which one he likes."  
  
"Don't be stupid 'Mi. He can't exactly tell us." Ron said sceptically.  
  
"He can't tell us with words but he can with actions." She snapped. "We put him on the floor, Ginny calls out either name and which ever he responds to, is what we call him."  
  
"Great. You're a genius Hermione. Put him on the floor." Hermione did as she was told. Ginny got the kitten's attention by clicking her fingers. "Smudge?" Ginny tried again but the kitten just stared blankly at her. "Okay. How about - Dusty? Dusty?" nothing, again. "Now what do I do?"  
  
"Try again. Just to be sure."  
  
"Right. Dusty?" Nothing.  
  
"Try Smudge."  
  
"Yup. Smudge?" This time he reacted. Hermione and Ginny screeched. Harry and Ron shared a look. "Smudge it is then." The newly named Smudge mewed again and they all burst out laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There it is. That is going to be the last chapter actually on Ginny's birthday. Next chapter will be a few days later. When things start to get a bit more complicated. Did you like it? I had a lot of reviewers telling me to use Smudge and only one said Dusty. One even told me to keep it as SmudgeorDusty. It's definitely original which is what Ginny wanted.  
  
I don't really know what else to tell you. My chest infection is getting better and I only have to take my antibiotics until Monday. I have lots of homework this week and as I haven't yet written chapter 6 it will probably be ages until I can update. Sorry if you are disappointed but I will try my best to post as soon as possible.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Is the finally message I have for you.  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker. 


	6. Present 6

Hiya. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I have been swamped with coursework. I have Physics, Chemistry, English, Resistant Materials, Geography and French. For my French, I have to write a detailed answer to SIX questions about the environment. Then I have to learn each answer along with the six answers to the other five topics. Anyway, on with the chapter, I've not written this before hand so it might be a bit crap. Tell me what you think when you do review, which you will be of course.  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
A couple of days after Ginny's birthday, on Tuesday after dinner, Harry was sat on his own doing his homework. Ron and Hermione had disappeared off to a 'prefect meeting' and Ginny sat on the sofa with Dean playing with Smudge. She twirled the mouse tail around his head again and again. He seemed like that as he always made a grab for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing on my back legs trying to grab a small piece of string is tiring and I was obviously going to fail if Ginny was going to be spinning it that fast. I soon gave up. Ginny didn't seem to notice though because her face was stuck to the other boy who was sitting next to her. It's not a nice thing to for a cat to be sitting under you know. Eventually, I circled in between the pair three times and dropped into a comfortable sleeping position.  
  
While I was attempting to sleep I began thinking about what had happened during that week.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
10 days ago I had been taken from my mother. A beautiful tabby cat she was. I miss her; I really do although I doubt that I will ever see her again after travelling across the country. I was taken from a scruffy man by a black haired boy with glasses and a funny shaped scar. The man had called him Harry. I went past two huge scary looking monsters in my box, that had conveniently opened, and I recoiled when I saw them. Past a vast castle and down towards a forest. It took a really long time but they finally arrived at a house with a smoking chimney. Out of the house came a gigantic man. He was mammoth and I was very scared.  
  
I had to stay in that place for a whole week. There was a large black dog that kept barking at his box and drooling everywhere. One colossal drop landed right on my head. I hated being there. The only good thing about being at this scary place was that, the giant and his steed left during the day and came back at night the Harry came with them for a while. I was grateful for this because like Harry.  
  
After a week, the boy came back and he brought someone new with him. A pretty girl with red hair. Harry called her Ginny. They hugged a lot. I like them both, not the scary man and his dog. She played with me gently, the other one played rough. A long time later they took me and my toys up to the big castle. I sure am not going to miss that place.  
  
It was cold outside. I had to run around my box in circles to keep myself warm. After a minute I got dizzy and ran into the side of the box. From outside I could hear Harry and Ginny laughing and that got me angry. I would have to make sure I scratched them hard when I got the chance. That bump really hurt.  
  
Inside the castle they walked along way. Harry and Ginny were talking and laughing all the way. Then they stopped. Then they moved. My box was being lowered onto a table and then I was being lifted out. This room was very red. There was a massive fire roaring in one corner and there were lots of tables and comfy looking chairs situated across the room. I like this room. It was much warmer here than in that other house.  
  
On one of sofas were two people. I couldn't see them properly because one of them was on top of the other. Soon I was being carried over to the two people. I wasn't sure about this. I stayed as still as I could because I was scared of what might happen and if I was still then maybe it would stop.  
  
Ginny was just about to drop me on top of the person on top but she was able to because the persons head flew up and nudged Ginny's arm hard. This sent me flying. I landed on the floor where a big ginger cat leapt down to meet me. I was scared. This cat had evil green eyes, not soft green like mine. The cat began to stalk towards me so I ran and jumped back onto the sofa. The room was filled with a lot of noise now and I wanted to get Ginny's attention so she could save me from the evil cat.  
  
It didn't work. The other girl, the one from on top of the other ginger boy saw me and advanced. I stopped mewing right before she picked me up and cradled me in her arms. The big cat turned away thankfully. This girl was funny. She had big hair, not sleek like Ginny's. The girl put her arm around Ginny, squashing me a little. Then she put me back onto the table next to the box and Ginny, Harry and the other two all squashed each other.  
  
They decided then to pay attention to me. At that time I wasn't called smudge. I was called 'SmudgeorDusty'. There was a lot of confusion after that. They put me onto the floor and Ginny looked intensely at me. She called out to me. First Smudge then Dusty. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Ginny looked a bit angry when I just stared at her. She tried both names again. I liked Smudge. It was - hmm, how to put it - classy. When she called Smudge I ran towards her. Ginny and the bushy haired girl screeched. It hurt my ears. To tell them I mewed at them but they all laughed. I was confused. Half an hour later, they left me in the room with the big, scary ginger cat so I went and hide under a table out of the way.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Suddenly I was being picked up out of his near sleepy state and was being bent towards the ground. I mewed to tell Ginny that I was scared. She giggled at me, she seemed to do a lot of that, and licked the other boy. I was taken over to Harry. This was a much better situation. I don't like this other boy much. I dislike him so much I hadn't even taken the liberty to learn his name.  
  
Ginny put me onto the table across all of Harry books. They started to talk. Ignoring me again. She did that a lot when she talked to Harry or the other boy. Sometimes they played with me. I mean I like Ginny a lot and she does save me from the scary Ginger cat all the time she is with me in the red room but she really doesn't understand what I want. I wish she could understand me.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The day after the huge kafuffle Ginny spent every second she could with me. She didn't let me sleep at all. By the end of the day I was exhausted. I could hardly lift a paw. I didn't eat much that day either. Every time Ginny put a bowl of delicious smelling meat in front of me, she just watched me eat. It was quite of putting. I didn't really want to scratch her because she was being so nice to me.  
  
On that day I also met the other boy. I don't like him. He distracts Ginny from me. I know I complain about her constantly attending me but she is mine, not his. How dare he? He obviously likes me as well. He always scruffs the fur on my head. Quite hard as well, just like the giant before Ginny. I bit him a couple of times but he still carried on doing it. And Ginny told me off. Does she not know how annoying he is? She always smiles at him and licks him. It's disgusting.  
  
The day after that Ginny left me for a very long time. It was scary alone in the red room. This time though the big cat had gone. I didn't know where he was. I didn't care as long as he didn't come back here. I can eat and sleep in peace when he goes a way.  
  
Today Ginny left me again. This time the tiger, that's what I decided to call him, was in the red room so I stayed in the sleeping room. There wasn't anyone in there and some of my toys were already up there and I can sleep easier in there as well.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
That's what has happened to me in the past week. Normally I don't like change but this one nice. I met Ginny and Harry. I want to stay with them forever.  
  
Opps. Here we go. Bye Harry. Ginny's taking me up to the sleeping room again. We always go there every night. It's alright here I suppose.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What did you think? I was tired of writing from Harry or Ginny's point of view and I bet none of you have every seeing things through a cats eyes before. I'm not sure if a cat's year is shorter than our year which would make a cat's day shorter. I know this is true for dogs but I don't actually know a lot about a cat's life. Only that they live an average of 14-15 years. If anyone can correct me, inform and I will change.  
  
There is only one thing left to say. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Go on, you know you want to.  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker 


	7. Present 7

Alright. I know I haven't updated for over three weeks so if you want you can kill me, although if you do that then I won't update again ever and I'll come back and haunt you. Anyway last chapter I used the cat's POV because I couldn't think of any chapter plots but I have one now, yay. On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Over the next week Ginny spent a lot of time with Harry. Doing homework, playing chess, stopping smudge being squashed by Crookshanks and working out new quidditch moves to catch out unsuspecting Slytherins. Harry was grateful for her company since Ron and Hermione spent most of their time together now and Harry and Ginny had become good friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Hey." Harry gestured for Ron to sit down. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Why would you think that?" Ron replied in a much higher voice that intended, as if nervous about something. Harry gave him a knowing look until Ron sighed and said, "Okay, fine you got me." Ron suddenly looked angry.  
  
"Just tell me Ron. I'm not going to blow your head off whatever it is . . . hey that sounds cool. D'you reckon Hermione knows a spell I could use?"  
  
"No she doesn't! Um . . . anyway, it's Hogsmeade this weekend, you know for Christmas and me and 'Mione are going, you know like as our first, um, date, you don't mind do you?" Ron scrunched up his face in preparation for his head being blown off.  
  
"Chill out. I told you I don't know any spells, I was going to ask Hermione remember?" Harry said reading Rons face. "Of course I don't mind you pillock. I said I didn't last weekend. Don't worry, I'll find someone to go with. Just enjoy yourselves yeah?"  
  
"Cheers mate. And, you know it won't happen every time Hogsmeade is on. You're still our best friend."  
  
Harry grinned. "I know Ron. Now get lost."  
  
"See ya." Harry watched Ron out of the portrait hole in the direction of the library, where Hermione was. Harry laughed and then sat looking at his potions textbook trying to think about anything but the fact that his best friends were now more than friends which made him the odd one out.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear his mind of these horrible thoughts and focussed on his 3 foot parchment potions essay that was due in at the end of the week.  
  
*********************///////////////////////////////**********************  
  
Friday, 8.38pm, 13 hours 22 minutes till Hogsmeade Situation: NO ONE TO GO WITH!  
  
Harry sat by Gryffindor fireplace with his head in his hands. "No, no, no, no, no. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot." He had been around loads of people this week with invitations to go with him to Hogsmeade. Anyone he knew, that wasn't a Slytherin, he had asked. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't totally repulsive to girls but he wasn't having any luck. They all had dates already. He almost made one mistake by going to ask Cho Chang when he saw her in the corridor but was stopped by his common sense before she saw him.  
  
Ron and Hermione tried to convince Harry to go with them but Harry had found out how to blow up their heads with one simple wand flick.  
  
Harry had given up finding someone to go with and decided to stay at the tower and have his forehead be the main attraction for the day.  
  
"Hey Harry." The sweet and spicy voice startled Harry out of his reverie. He jerked his head up to see the glowing, freckled face of Ginny Weasley. It was the best thing he had seen all day. "What's wrong? It's not your . . . scar, is it?" She finished on a whisper and a glance around seeing who was in the room.  
  
"No. It doesn't hurt much anymore. Just tingling most of the time. No, it's not my scar." Harry stopped to thin. "I'm just gonna stay here tomorrow instead of going to Hogsmeade on my own."  
  
"What are you talking about? You can't stay here . . . or go on your own. Why don't you come with me and Dean? I'll need your help with his Christmas present anyway. Fifteen years of hopping for boys and you'd think I would have it sussed by now." She said laughing.  
  
"I couldn't do that. I mean, you're gonna want to do date stuff, aren't you? Don't worry about it. I mean I already have all your Christmas presents. No. I have a lot of holiday work so I'll start that to free up some more of my holiday." Harry replied. Ginny just stood above him with a smile on her angelic face and her hands on her hips.  
  
"I know how to blow up heads too you know?" Harry laughed. "You are going to come with us. Anyway, me and Dean don't do 'date' stuff. You're coming Harry. End! Of! Story!"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Ahh! I said you're coming and if you argue I won't give you your Christmas present."  
  
"You got me a Christmas present?" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Of course I did. Was it my imagination or did you buy me a kitten for my recent birthday?"  
  
"You really didn't need to. . ."  
  
"Hello gorgeous. Where have you been? Hi Harry." Dean came up to them, placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek and interrupted Harry's sentence.  
  
"Hi. Sorry Harry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Um, I just said that you don't have to get me a Christmas present. And I would love to come with you. Thanks."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower. See you later, okay?" And Harry walked away up the boys' staircase.  
  
"Where's he going with you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh he's going to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow. You don't mind do you?" Ginny looked up hopefully.  
  
"Mind? OF COURSE I MIND GINNY!" Dean bellowed in her face.  
  
"WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T! HE DIDN'T HVE ANYONE TO GO WITH!" Ginny competed.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT RON AND HERMIONE! THEY ARE HIS BEST FRIENDS! HE CAN GO WITH THEM!" by now the whole common room was staring at them but neither had noticed.  
  
"He can't go with them! It's their first date. LOOK I SAID HE CAN COME WITH ME AND HE'S COMING SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO GET USE TO IT!" Ginny was furious at his behaviour towards this. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THIS? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU REMEMBER OUR FIRST DATE TO HOGSMEADE! I DON'T NOW WHY I'M STILL GOING OUT WITH YOU AFTER THAT! IT WAS THE WORST DATE I'VE EVER BEEN ON AND I WENT OUT WITH MICHEAL CORNER!"  
  
"Okay! Fine! If I'm such a bad boyfriend, GO SNOG POTTER INSTEAD! You seem to be spending every minute with him nowadays." Dean stomped off out the portrait hole and Harry appeared in front of a teary-eyed Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I have been waiting for this moment since I first thought up this story. You lot are probably thinking that the curtain is falling on Ginny and Dean and Harry is going to step up and make his move. Sorry to disappoint you. But that won't happen yet. I have a few more hurdles to over come before then.  
  
One problem about those hurdles is that I have my GCSE's coming up in May and I want god grades so I'm going to start revising soon. I should have started already and I still have homework to do for my subjects so if I don't post for ages don't worry, I haven't given up. If I know that another chapter is going to take along time then I will post up an authors note to apologize.  
  
Once again sorry for the delay, thank you to all my reviewers and you know that button in the left hand corner of the page, it's for reviewers. YOU. So click it and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker 


	8. Present 8

I came up with this chapter just as I was filling asleep a couple of nights ago and it has been stuck in my brain ever since. One thing: Ginny and Dean have NOT broken up. I repeat; they have NOT broken up. I had to mention that because most of you wonderful reviewers thought that I had given him the chop. Sorry to disappoint you. Any way, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
At 11.00 the next morning Harry and Ginny stepped up to the Hogsmeade village, shivering from the cold. Since Ginny's birthday, two weeks ago, it hadn't stopped snowing. They smiled at each other, grabbed hands and ran through the snow. They visited lots of shops; Honeydukes, Zonkos and Gladrags. They went up to the shrieking shack where they had a snowball fight with Neville and Luna, who had been spending a lot of time together. When they were too cold to carry on the four of them went down to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer to warm them up. All four of them ended up having three. Then they went back to the castle, completely satisfied with their empty gold bags and full pockets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During dinner that evening Ginny sat with her dorm mates and Harry sat with Ron and Hermione. The next morning those that chose to go home were boarding the Hogwarts Express. This didn't include Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were four of the few that were staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas period as Mrs Weasley felt it safer for them to be at Hogwarts whereas other parents liked to have their children at home.  
  
"Um Hannah, you don't reckon I could talk to Ginny for a moment, do you?" Came a voice from behind the two friends.  
  
Hannah and Ginny stopped and turned on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Hannah narrowed her eyes and said; "I don't think so. Come on Ginny."  
  
"NO! It's okay. I'll catch up with you. We do need to talk." Ginny's face was calm and sympathetic.  
  
"Humph. Fine. I'll see you later." And Hannah stomped off. Once she had gone there was an awkward, loud silence between the two.  
  
"Ginny, I -" and "Look Dean -" were said at the same time.  
  
A nervous laugh emitted both. "You go." was the next synchronized speech. They looked at each other willing them to speak.  
  
"Ginny, I -" Dean cracked first. "- I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I was really out of order. I know you and Harry are just friends. I guess I was just jealous of him getting to spend so much time with you. Can you forgive me? Today was hell being on my own."  
  
Ginny smiled up at him and placed her palm on his cheek. He held his hand over hers and stroked the top of it with his thumb. "You don't need to be jealous babe. Harry and I are just friends. I guess maybe I feel that I need to keep him company. Ron and Hermione have abandoned him and he's lonely. There isn't really anyone else he can sit with in the common room. I'm sorry if I made you jealous. Are we okay now?"  
  
Dean gave a toothy smile. "Yeah, course. In future he can sit with both of us yeah. I don't mind sharing you with him." Ginny giggled. "And hey, I'm sorry about our first Hogsmeade date. I know it was crap. Can I make it up to you? How about a romantic walk around the lake?"  
  
"Are you kidding? You'd better be. In this weather, I don't think so! Anyway, you don't need to make it up to me. Just doing this -" Ginny pulled his head down and kissed him. His arms encircled her waist and hers went round his neck. They kissed like this for several minutes, unaware that they were in a corridor full of people. "- makes everything better."  
  
"EXCUSE ME! I don't know about you Hermione, but I don't particularly want to watch my sister doing that." Ron said loudly with his nose scrunched up in disgust.  
  
"Don't you listen to him guys. He's just jealous 'cause I don't kiss him like that." Hermione pulled a protesting Ron's hand. "We'll see you later. Its great that you guys made up."  
  
*********************///////////////////////////////**********************  
  
About an hour later when Ginny and Dean walked through the portrait hole into the common room, hand-in-hand, Harry looked up from his Transfiguration textbook. When he saw who is was, and what they were doing, he put his nose back in the book and continued with his essay. For once, Ron and Hermione were not together this evening, Hermione was taking a bath in the prefect bathroom (Harry hadn't told her about Moaning Myrtle) and Ron was sending a letter to his parents.  
  
"Come on." He heard Ginny say and the next thing he knew, the smiling couple were standing over him. "Harry, Deans got something he wants to tell you."  
  
Harry looked up expectantly. Dean sighed and said: "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it at all and I was just being a jealous boyfriend but I know that I have nothing to worry about. And you and Ginny are just friends." Saying that, Dean held out his hand for Harry to shake. He took it and shook it once.  
  
"That's alright," Harry replied, not meaning a word he said. "Sorry guys, but I really have to get this essay done."  
  
"'Kay. See you later Harry." Ginny gave him a peck on the cheek, Dean a kiss on the lips and flounced off towards the girls staircase.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I did want to write more for this chapter but I thought that if I started on that part of the story that I would be writing for days. I wanted to get chapter 8 up before I start on the huge mountain pile of homework I have to do since I knew I wouldn't be able to write anything for a couple of weeks. The next chapter includes only Harry and Ginny with some references to OOTP. I haven't been that good at keeping those things in this story.  
  
I hope it won't be too long before I can start the next chapter. Considering I have my French GCSE speaking exam two weeks today it might be ages.  
  
Sorry to disappoint about the chapters, one thing I have to say, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker 


	9. Present 9

Okay. You guys are so lucky because I have an exam on Monday afternoon which I should be revising for but I decided that I couldn't wait to get this chapter on the website for you guys to read. It was going to be part of chapter 8 but I wanted to get something up for that chapter before and I had to learn 36 questions and answers by heart for my French GCSE. It was hard but I think I managed to do okay. I'm just glad that I have the worst exam out of the way.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. It contains some OOTP spoilers and it's just Ginny voicing my opinions.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
A lot later, after everyone had gone to bed, Harry was staring unblinkingly into the failing fire. He didn't even look up when a petite person came into the room. This person walked over to him, stared at his hung head for a minute and sat down heavily beside him. He still didn't look up.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
He jerked his head up to stare her in the eyes. "What are you doing down here? It's -" he paused to look at his watch, "- past 2 'o' clock."  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Ginny replied cleverly.  
  
"I asked first." Harry persisted.  
  
"So immature." Ginny said under her breath but just load enough for Harry to hear. She looked at him, silently challenging him to stand firm. When he didn't back down, Ginny gave up because she was too tired. "Fine. I had a dream, okay."  
  
"What sort of dream? Was it a nightmare or just – a weird dream?"  
  
"A weird dream. It had you in it." She laughed.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said bluntly.  
  
"I woke up and kind of sensed that something was wrong. It was like I knew that you were down here." Ginny blushed. "I thought I might check."  
  
"Oh." Harry turned back to the fire. "I was actually going to go to bed right before you came down actually."  
  
"Okay. Are you sure? You don't want to talk about something. You looked pretty out of it when I came down. Were you upset about something?" Harry looked at her for half a minute, mouth open in amazement. Ginny looked anxiously at Harry. To her surprise he nodded. "Er, was it – Sirius?" Harry looked at the fire again and nodded. Ginny felt sympathy pouring out of her in gallons. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Not really. I should though. Hermione's always saying I should. I don't know." Harry was clearly frustrated. "Maybe it'll make me feel better. D'you think?"  
  
"I honestly don't know Harry. I've never lost anyone that was as close to me as Sirius was to you." Ginny explained. "I'm not going to be able to tell you how to deal with it. I'll try to make it easier for you though. I'm a good listener." She said hopefully.  
  
Ginny prompted Harry talk. After a moment in silence Harry spoke quietly. "For the whole summer I was on my own. I thought – I knew it was my fault and I had no one there to contradict me. Then I got to school and Ron and Hermione were there telling me that it wasn't, when I knew it was. THE WHOLE BLOODY THING WAS MY FAULT!" Harry turned around with his shout and Ginny leaned back suddenly. Harry groaned and threw his head into his hands. There was a long silence.  
  
Ginny decided to use some reverse psychology, thinking that it might stop him from blaming himself. She sighed and then spoke. "You're right Harry." She said directly.  
  
"What?" Her candour had taken him by surprise.  
  
Ginny thought about it for a second and the spoke again. "I think you're right. It was your fault. If you'd taken those occlumency lessons and practiced it, then you wouldn't have had that dream, we wouldn't have almost got ourselves killed in the department of mysteries and Sirius wouldn't be dead." The more Ginny said, the more she realised that it was the truth. Harry was stunned and staring at her in awe. Ginny began to blush under his gaze.  
  
"Thank you." He said passionately. "At least someone's on my side."  
  
"Harry, we're all on your side." Ginny opposed. "They just don't want you blaming yourself for everything. Cedric wasn't you fault, but this was. Not your entire fault though."  
  
"How d'you mean?" Harry stared at her confused.  
  
"Well, it's your fault about not practicing the occlumency, so Voldemort was able to get into your mind and give you a false vision." Ginny looked at her friend. "But it's also his fault for being so mean." Harry laughed at the word she had used to describe the most evil wizard for centuries. "It's our fault. Me, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Neville. If we hadn't have come with you we wouldn't have got hurt. Sirius as well. If he had stayed in Grimmauld place, like Dumbledore told him too, then he wouldn't have been pushed through that veil by his horrid cousin. It's Dumbledore's fault for not explaining everything properly to you before. I could go on Harry because there are loads more people. Kreacher, Umbridge, Snape, -"  
  
"How is it Snapes fault? Not that I'm defending him"  
  
"I know. Well, he didn't teach you properly, then he refused to teach you, even when he knew it was important right? He threw you out of his office, didn't he?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry sounded defeated. His eyes glazed over, forcing himself not to cry, hoping Ginny hadn't noticed.  
  
"Cry Harry. You need to. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. It'll help." Harry sighed, still willing himself not to cry. It didn't work so he broke down into his hands.  
  
"I've lost my whole family Gin. Mum and dad and now Sirius. He was the last person I had left of my family. I've got no one left." Harry turned to her with tear stained cheeks. Ginny moved closer and put her arms around him. He cried onto her shoulder.  
  
"That's not true." She said kindly. "What about the Dursley's?" Harry looked up at her, shocked, until she smiled cheekily. "Sorry. - It's still not true. Mum and Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and me. And Hermione too. We're all you family. A family isn't defined by what genes you have. A family is in here." She pointed to her heart. "A family is people that love and care for you. That's us." She said sternly. "There's a whole list of people that care for you that could probably go on for miles." There was a light pattering of tiny paws on the cold stone floor. Smudge poked his head through the door way and mewed. Ginny smiled. "Smudge is part of that list too."  
  
Harry and Ginny talked for another hour, gradually getting sleepier. By 4 am they lay, one on top of the other, fast asleep. Ginny's head was on Harry's chest and he had his arms around her.  
  
When he woke up at about half past six, he felt that he had never slept so well and he knew that Ginny was the reason. He smiled to himself as Ginny shifted her position slightly, pressing her chest against his, sighing. Harry pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head and fell back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
9 'o' clock saw four of the sixth year Gryffindor boys laughing as they descended the stairs. Dean Thomas pulled the door open at the bottom, still laughing. Making their way over to the portrait hole for breakfast, past a tall backed sofa, Neville Longbottom stopped, gasped and paled.  
  
"What's wrong, Nev?" asked Ron, who noticed his roommates sudden silence. Seamus and Dean turned around when they heard Ron's question. When Neville didn't answer, he peered over the back of the sofa to find his little sister lying, fast asleep, on top of his best friend. Ron saw red. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!"  
  
Harry and Ginny both jumped, Ginny falling to the floor as Harry sat up suddenly, forgetting she was on top of him. They looked up to find two stunned faces and two angry ones looking down at them.  
  
"We can explain," Harry started.  
  
"Save it Potter." Dean interrupted. "Ginny," He looked angry and disappointed. "I think we're through." And then he stomped out of the common room, Seamus and Neville following nervously behind, leaving an angry Ron, a stuttering Harry and Ginny, who looked apologetic and distressed.  
  
A/N: What did you think? These are all my opinions after reading book five again this week. You might all hate me for think that.  
  
I have no ideas for what I'm going to put in the next chapter. All I know is that it's going to be Christmas day so until I can work out something for you lovely people, you might have to wait a while.  
  
These lovely people I speak of are the ones that REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please.  
  
Luv Sexy Seeker 


	10. Present 10

I know, I know. Two months. I have had major writers block for this chapter. I tried to write a Christmas chapter but I don't feel Christmassy at all because it's summer. To be honest with you all, I really haven't been bothered to come up with any ideas until now anyway. I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. The last couple I received really encouraged me to write this chapter. I was going to write about Christmas day but then decided against it when the attempt turned out crap. I also really wanted to get to some Harry/Ginny action and I knew that this chapter was coming but I didn't think that it would be so soon.  
  
Another reason for the delay is that I have been writing a James/Lily fanfic. It's called 'The Untold Story' and is currently at three chapters under my profile. I would love if you could read it and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks again to all of you that are reading this and haven't given up on me or this story.  
  
Loadsa Luv  
  
Sexy Seeker

* * *

CHAPTER 10  
  
Ginny walked down the staircase into the common room. Today was the day that the students arrived fresh from their Christmas break at home. Dean Thomas in particular. Ginny was one of the select four that had stayed in Gryffindor tower.  
  
On the sofa, in front of a blazing fireplace, Harry sat doing a last minute potions essay. Snape had, as usual, set an outrageous amount of homework for their holiday. Ginny sat down in a nearby chair silently and Harry looked up from his textbook at her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Ginny only smiled.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Been better."  
  
"Are you nervous about Dean coming back?"  
  
He was answered with a small nod. "I don't want it to seem like I've been totally destroyed by him dumping me. Which I am, of course."  
  
"Hmm. This may seem like a stupid idea and tell me if I'm being way out of order, but why don't you pretend that you're already seeing someone else. That would beat him up to think that you'd gotten over him so quickly." Harry suggested.  
  
"D'you think?"  
  
"It would probably kill me if that happened to me."  
  
"I suppose I could try it. Thanks Harry." She sat back smiling. Smudge jumped on her lap, climbed up her torso and started to lick her chin. Ginny move the kitten back down to her lap and started to play with him. "Who do I use though? Most people were at home for the holiday."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think of that." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"So who do I use? Everyone's going to be back in a few hours."  
  
"Yeah." Harry thought for a few moments. "Okay, we need to go around the castle looking for guys that are either in your year or mine and find a bloke that's willing to be your pretend boyfriend. It'll be easy."  
  
"Okay let's go."  
  
They both jumped up from there seats and ran towards the portrait hole.

* * *

Harry and Ginny visited the library, where they found Ron trying to persuade Hermione to find a broom closet with him, the Great Hall, in case anyone was still eating lunch, and the Room of Requirement, where Ron and Hermione had ended up.

* * *

"It's hopeless Harry. There is no one in this bloody school at the moment that is free and willing to pretend to be my boyfriend." Ginny started to cry. "W-what am I g-going to d-do? I'm going to l-look so s-stupid. L- like I've been c-crying the w-whole h-holidaayyyyyyy." she wailed.  
  
Harry rubbed her shoulders, thinking. After five minutes of silence, barring Ginny's sobs, Harry spoke up. "I could do it."  
  
Ginny stopped howling and looked at Harry in astonishment. "You?"  
  
"Well – why not? Dean already thinks that there is something going on between us -"  
  
"Yeaaahhhhh."  
  
"- And we're good friends so it'll be easy to pretend that we're, you know, together."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"It'll just be like we're acting at the moment, we won't need to change much at all. Just holding hands and, I'll walk you to class and carry your books and things." Harry's voice was eager.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry for quite a while. Then she said: "It would be quiet easy." Slowly a mischievous grin crept onto her face. "Okay." An evil giggle. "We'll need to tell Ron though, so he doesn't kill you."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Ginny's smile softened. "Thank you Harry." She said delicately.  
  
Harry smile back awkwardly. "No problem."  
  
Half an hour later the sound of a hundred teenagers clambering through the portrait hole disturbed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Two of the four looked up from their position on the sofa while the other two looked at each other. Harry nodded and Ginny got up, moved over to Harry and sat gracefully in his lap. Ron glared at the couple. He wasn't too happy about it but at least it was to get back at Dean Thomas for hurting his little sister.  
  
"Good luck." she whispered.  
  
"Good luck." he whispered back.

* * *

Dean Thomas entered the common room nervously. He had come back to Hogwarts in hopes to talk to Ginny. After he had found her asleep on top of Potter, he hadn't really given her much of a chance to explain he position. He had been home for Christmas, not participating in his families activities. His mother and step-father both enquired him as to his lack of usual enthusiasm for the holiday. He had thought about how he had ended his relationship with the red-haired girl and deeply regretted it. He wasn't looking forward to talking to her and desperately hoped that she could find it in her heart to forgive him.  
  
He looked around for signs of the girl in the common room and found her sitting with her brother, his girlfriend and Harry Potter. Not only was she sitting with him, she was sitting ON him. She hadn't seen him yet thankfully but as Ron looked up her whispered to Ginny. She turned her head and stared at him. Dean stared back for thirty seconds prior to deciding to head to his dorm to unpack his trunk before dinner.

* * *

"Are you alright Gin?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
Ginny nodded quickly and turned back to the group. Half an hour later they ventured down to the great hall for dinner where Ginny was ripped from Harry by her room mates demanding to know what was going on.  
  
"Well me and Harry are goi -" She paused looking at the three fervent faces of her friends. "- You guys won't tell will you?" Each girl shook her head. "We're pretending."  
  
"What?" said a perplexed Hannah.  
  
"Harry's only pretending to be my boyfriend."  
  
"Why?" Cheryl exclaimed.  
  
"So that Dean doesn't know what a mess I've been for the whole of Christmas. I just don't want it to seem like I'm hung up on him. Which I am of course." Ginny looked sadly at the girls.  
  
"Oh Gin. You poor sweetheart. Don't worry. We'll help you get over him. You don't need to pretend anything." Patricia said with a lot of emotion.  
  
"'Course we will. By the end of this week, you're not going to even know who Dean is." Ginny smiled sadly again.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter there will be a confrontation from Dean, some proper Harry/Ginny action and anything else I can come up with.  
  
I hope this was a chapter to satisfy. If you are satisfied by it then please tell me. There is a button you can press below so that you can REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Loadsa luv  
  
Sexy seeker 


	11. Present 11

CHAPTER 11

Harry and Ginny were walking down the corridor, away from the north tower.

"I cannot wait until I can stop taking that subject. Between Trelawney the Fraud and Firenze the Human-Hater I'm just about ready to kill myself." Harry laughed. "I mean, honestly, how does Dumbledore expect us to pass our OWLs with those two teaching us? It's like last year with Umbitch. Maybe Parvati and Lavender should start the DA back up; only it should stand for Divination Association." Harry laughed again. "Or maybe we could call it something different. How about 'Save Us From Humiliation In Our OWLs Without Having To Listen To The Two Divination Idiots.'" Ginny ended with a laugh of her own.

For two weeks Harry had been escorting Ginny to all her lessons, alternatively making him late for his own. Laying the reasoning for this aside, Harry had been having fun. Ginny had a very positive attitude towards life, despite all the things that had happened to her. He wished that he could be more like her. Harry didn't think he had laughed so much in his life.

"I don't think I even give a damn about how I do in that OWL. What did you get Harry?"

"P. Not that I really cared about it. I think I was just relieved not to have to do it ever again." He explained. Harry and Ginny entered the great hall for lunch.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to sit with the girls."

"Okay. What class have you got after lunch?"

"Potions."

"Okay. I'll walk you down there when I'm finished."

"Thanks." Ginny reached up to kiss Harry's cheek. "Bye."

That was another part of the pretend boyfriend things that Harry loved. Ginny's lips were always so soft against his skin and he was secretly hoping she would miss is cheek and catch his lips in a sweet kiss at least once. At night he would dream about her running her lips all over his body.

* * *

Walking back to the common room, Harry and Ginny took the scenic route to walk off the three helpings of Dobby's apple pie and custard. 

Both teenagers were currently laughing with tears running out of their eyes.

When both had calmed down, Harry said, "Where do you get those jokes from?"

"Where do you think they came from?"

"Oh!"

"So what jokes do you know, Mr Potter?" Ginny slid up right close to Harry's side and tucked her arm around his.

"I only know the ones that you just told me. Remember I grew up with the Durlsey's and I kind of have other things on my mind at the moment. That's why I have you to tell me these jokes."

"Of course. What would you do without me?" said Ginny with a giggle, she turned around and came face to face with her pretend boyfriend.

Harry was staring intensely into her eyes, so she just stared right back. Gulping a lot more than in any average situation, Ginny instinctively licked her dry lips anticipating some contact.

Harry's head was drawing nearer and nearer. Ginny slowly slid her eyes shut so that she could still see Harry lips coming closer and closer.

"OH! I'm so sorry." Hannah stopped talking when Harry and Ginny lifted their heads from each others. Hannah eyes widened with glee, "Oh, sorry. I'll leave you two kids alone." The she flounced back around the corner sending Ginny a scandalous look.

Harry and Ginny stood in an awkward silence until Ginny spook.

"We should get back to the common room."

"Yeah." For the rest of the journey, they walked in silence and as far apart from each other as they could get.

* * *

"So is Harry a good kisser?"

Ginny growled at her friend while pulling on her flannel pyjamas.

"You kissed Harry!" The other two girls squealed, settling down in the middle of the 5th year dormitory for the weekly gossip and chocolate fest they had every Friday.

"I would have if ferret lover hadn't interrupted."

"YOU PROMISED!"

The other girls gasped. "You like Draco Malfoy?" They squealed again.

"So? He's gorgeous and he's a bad boy. Every girl loves a bad boy, you know that." Hannah shrugged, her earlier embarrassment obviously gone. "Besides, Ginny isn't pretending anymore."

Each girl looked concerned at Ginny. "I – I don't want to pretend anymore." Ginny looked to the ground ashamed. "I don't know if Harry doesn't want to pretend and I don't know if I want to risk being hurt again."

Patricia broke off a huge piece of Honeydukes best chocolate and passed it to Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in a far corner in the library working on a potions project that Snape had set the previous day. Clearing his throat ready to say all the things he had wanted to say for two weeks. He sat in the common room, always watching her every movement wishing he could be with her, holding her, laughing with her, kissing her.

"Ginny?" He said in almost a whisper.

Ginny's quill stopped mid-sentence and her head whipped up. "Dean?" Her voice sighed.

"Um, can we talk?"

Ginny looked down at her array of books and parchment. Frowning she resignedly said, "Yeah!"

"Thanks. Um, I just wanted to apologise to you for how I acted before Christmas. Not just that morning but for quite a few weeks before that. I wasn't really that nice to you at all and I'm sorry."

"Thank you for apologising and I except your apology. Also, I want to apologise too. I spent hardly anytime with you after my birthday. I was always with Harry and you were my boyfriend so I'm sorry for that." Ginny looked embarrassedly into his eyes.

"You don't have to say sorry for anything Ginny. I also wanted to know if we could still be friends at least. I've really missed your company these last two weeks. If not then I'm glad we cleared everything up anyway." Dean asked hopefully.

"I'd like that." Ginny said guiltily.

"Okay. Well I'll see you later then?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled at Dean and he smiled back. Turning to walk away Ginny called back to him. "Dean!" he spun back round. "I have a confession to make."

"It's okay. I figured you were probably seeing Harry at the same time as me."

"I did no..."

"Sshh!" said the librarian sharply.

"I did no such thing." Ginny said in an angry whisper. "I would never do that, I'm not that type of person, you know that." she sighed.

"Sorry. I do know that. I just thought..." Dean voice trailed off.

"I was going to say that I never really dated Harry at all."

"What?"

"Harry was pretending to be my boyfriend so that I wouldn't appear to be to messed up by you breaking up with me the way you did." Ginny was embarrassed again.

"So you were never Harry Potter's girlfriend?"

"No." Ginny shook her head from side to side.

"Um. Does that mean that you might give me another chance as your boyfriend?"

Breathing hard Ginny tried to make sense of what Dean had just said. "I – I don't think so, Dean. I'm sorry. I don't think it would be a good idea."

"It's okay. I understand. Had to check though, you know?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Me too. Friends though?"

"Of course."

"See you later."

"Bye." Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

I know, I know. I said I would update ages ago but I didn't. I am so sorry if you've been waiting but I have been having a lot of trouble motivating myself to write this chapter. I think that for now I'm going to write this chapter and then end it on chapter 13(unlucky number). I had hoped that this would go a lot further than that but I'm not really interested enough in this story anymore. Also I'm going to be started four much more demanding courses at school this week so I won't really have that much time for this anymore. I hope none of you are too disappointed. And I hope you will continue to read other stories I post up on the website.

I don't think there will be a sequel to this story but I promise to review it and make some changes to it after January 2005. That is a promise I do not intend to break to you, my devoted readers and reviewers.

I hope to get chapter 13 up this weekend or failing that next weekend (because a carnival has come to my town which has never happened before).

Sorry again if my ending this story is disappointing to any of you.

Loadsa luv

Sexy Seeker


	12. Present 12

CHAPTER 12

Unbeknown to Ginny and Dean, Harry had heard most of the conversation they had had, running away before Ginny could tell Dean there was no way for them to start going out again.

Therefore, Harry and Ginny had been avoiding each other all week. Ginny thought that Harry was embarrassed about their almost kiss in the corridor; she was embarrassed about the feelings that were rekindling in her heart. Harry thought Ginny was embarrassed about telling him that she was going out with Dean again and he was embarrassed about falling in love with her, when she was so clearly not in love with him.

Harry started brooding again, as he had when Sirius died, while Ginny started blushing every time she heard his name mentioned. Ron and Hermione were worried about Harry, and Ginny's friends, the same with her.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from his brooding position he sat in every evening after dinner. He saw it was Hermione and sensed another lecture from her about just telling Ginny how he felt.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Harry replied grumpily.

"Is Ginny sitting with Dean?"

Harry looked up to where Ginny was completing her transfiguration homework. Then he looked across the room to where Dean Thomas sat with Seamus, Lavender and Parvati.

With a great deal of shame, Harry said: "No."

"And has she sat with him at all this week? While you have been totally ignoring her, by the way."

"No."

"Exactly," Hermione said smugly. "So tell me, if Ginny isn't sitting with Dean, why are you still sitting here doing absolutely nothing about telling her you're in love with her?"

"She doesn't want to here it okay? She got over me a long time ago, remember? You're the one who told me that!"

"I never told you she was over you. I just said that she'd given up. Given up, Harry. Not got over." Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron who had just clambered through the portrait hole.

Harry stared dumbly at the floor where she had just been and decided to do something about his achy breaky heart.

* * *

"Ginny!" Ron yelled out to his little sister, one of the newest chasers on the Gryffindor house quidditch team.

"Yeah!" Ginny flew down to meet the captain of the team from where he was in position, manning the goal posts.

"I want you to race Harry to the snitch. It's getting too easy for him just following it around the stadium. And you're the only other player who can be seeker in this team."

"Um, sure Ron I'll get onto it." Ginny flew up to where Harry was about to follow the snitch. She held he hand out and the miniature ball flew straight into her outstretched fingers.

Harry stopped in front of Ginny. Neither had spoken to each other for a further three days, since Hermione's discussion with Harry.

"That's mine. I need to practice."

"I know." Ginny said casually as though she was speaking with somebody she intensely disliked.

"Well then can I have it back?"

Ignoring Harry, Ginny replied; "Ron's asked me to race you to catch the snitch. He said practising is getting too easy for you."

"Fine. Let the snitch go then."

Ginny released the golden ball and Harry sped off past her in pursuit of it. Catching up quickly, Ginny arrived next to Harry just as his fingers closed around the snitch.

"I thought you were supposed to be challenging me?" Harry yelled over the roaring wind in his ears.

"You didn't give me a chance. Let it go and I'll show you how to be a good seeker."

Harry let the ball out of his fingers and it flew off in a completely different direction. Ginny gave Harry a significant smug look and took off after it. Two minutes later the wings of the tiny sphere were beating against her cold fingers.

"See?"

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny were still fighting to catch the ball. Each time it was released, they alternated catching it. This time it was Harry's turn to catch it but Ron had just called them to end practice. This was the last time Ginny was going to race Harry for the snitch and she wanted to be the victor of the draw that was current.

Harry and Ginny were neck and neck, there arms stretched as far as they would go, fingers anticipating the cool touch of metal on their tips. Tired of waiting for the two seekers, the rest of the team had headed for the shower rooms, not caring who won the battle in the air. "Just make sure you bring in the balls when you're finished!" Ron had yelled up to them as he left the pitch.

Ginny's hand closed around the snitch. Harry's hand closed around the snitch. Both triumphant. Except that they weren't. Ginny's hand had actually closed around Harry's, and Harry's hand, around Ginny's.

They stared at each other, still holding hands. Harry decided that he should tell Ginny how he felt. It was burning him up inside but he couldn't seem to find the words to say to her. Instead of speaking he pulled her broomstick closer to his and placed his mouth firmly over her own.

Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyes, the only thing he could hear was the howling of the wind and the only thing he could feel was her soft hair blowing around, hitting his face as they kissed.

Harry had never experienced anything like it before. None of his life experiences came as close to this type of happiness he was feeling.

Ginny's eyes widened with shock when Harry first kissed her. The shock of it was the forcefulness of the kiss, not that it was actually happened. Ginny could see in Harry's eyes that he wanted to kiss her.

Kissing Harry was not at all like she had expected. His kisses were rough and forceful, but also gentle and loving. Harry's arms went around her waist and lifted her from her broomstick, onto the front of his. Pulling her closer to his body Ginny's arms went around his neck, her hands into his hair. Harry's hands were travelling in patterns over her back, through her thick red hair.

When the need for oxygen finally became unbearable for them both Ginny tore her lips away from Harry's, resting her forehead against his own.

"Wow," was the first word uttered.

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

"I love you," Harry blurted. The words tumbled out of him before he quite realized he was saying them.  
  
"Wh-what?"

"I love you," he said again, amazed at himself.

She kissed him, long and slow, effectively showing him that she returned his feelings. His arms were around her waist and she was pressing against him and he felt those wonderful soft breasts of hers against his chest. He was dizzy and tingling everywhere and her hands were tangled in his hair and the kiss was hot and her lips and tongue were soft and tasted fantastic.

* * *

It took Harry until the end of seventh year to defeat Voldemort. And he couldn't have done it without the help of his two loyal red-heads and bushy haired friends.

That summer Harry gave Ginny and small golden ring with a delicate diamond placed in the middle and Ginny when had to return to Hogwarts she insisted that Harry go with her. So now Hogwarts has its eighth Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in so many years.

Five years later saw Harry and Ginny, with a house, a marriage and two children. One boy and one girl. Twins, James and Rio.

And of course, not forgetting the thing that started all this. The cat.

THE END

* * *

I finished it. Sniff, sniff.

I'm quite sad actually but I don't think that there is anything that I could have added to it. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Despite my lack of rapid updating, I did enjoy writing it.

I'm afraid that I won't be writing a sequel to this story. I will, however be continuing with The Untold Story, so if you like my authoring, read that.

I want to thank all the people who read and reviewed. It has been a delight to write this story especially with all the positive feed back you guys gave me. I love you all.

Thanks,sniff, again.

Loadsa luv

Sexy Seeker


End file.
